


A fragment of your world.

by rumpe1stiltskin



Series: My Shot! [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpe1stiltskin/pseuds/rumpe1stiltskin
Summary: Heyyyy.I write whatever comes to my head but if you want to see a specific request you're more than Welcome to ask me to write it. All you need to tell me is the ship and What the fic is about and I'll do the rest.





	1. I'm Home baby. ~Jeffmads~

Thomas was sitting at his desk in the middle of a cabinet meeting, he was deep in his thoughts, he was fretting about James.

James was his husband of six years but he was currently overseas fighting.

They knew each other since they were four, they were both the first-born sons of wealthy families, and they both hated it. Their parents sent them to the same kindergarten and from then on they were unrepeatable.

They started secretly dating when they were 14.

_"I met this really nice girl, her name is Dolley," Thomas bit his lip and took another swing of the whisky he stole from his father's cabinet. They were both very drunk and the bottle was almost empty. "What does she have that I don't?" He put the bottle to his lips and drank the remaining content._

_"What?" Thomas threw the bottle into the bushes behind them._

_"I said 'What does she have that I don't?'" Thomas walked up to James and grabbed his wrists pinning them above the shorter man's head. Thomas leaned down and connected his lips to James'._

_Thomas kissed James' lips but the other man didn't move at all. Thomas let go of James, he took a step back and covered his lips with a hand. He just let his feelings go and kissed his **straight**  best friend. James will tell his dad and Thomas will be sent to a camp to set him straight. The taller man reached down to take his bag but strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. James pushed his lips onto Thomas'. _

_They were laying naked in an empty field Thomas' head on James' chest. "We need to keep this a secret." Thomas looked at the man. "Yes James, it will be our little secret."_

They had enough of hiding and got married in their first year of uni when they both were 18. Their families found out about their marriage in their second-to-last year of studying, and they disapproved strongly. They were given an ultimatum either split up or lose everything.

They stuck together at the price of all their money and family. James chose to drop school and start working just so Thomas could continue studying. He started with one job but that wasn't enough and it turned to two then three and Thomas hardly saw James anymore. 

James started becoming sick from overworking himself, his health deteriorating fast. 

Then one day James took a day off.

_"Jemmy you finally decided to take a day off to spend with your beautiful, wonderful and bright husband." Thomas sat down on James' lap his hands tracing his husband well-defined chest. "Thomas, we need to talk." James had a serious tone._

_"Jemmy, what's wrong?" James bit his lip. He hugged Thomas hiding his face in the crook of Thomas' neck._

_"I joined the Army." Thomas pushed James off and jumped off his lap._

_"YOU DID WHAT?"_

_"Thomas, I love you with all my heart and I want everything that is the best in the world for you. I want you to live comfortably and have a good future. And if I join you will get my money and you will be able to finish school." James reached for his hand but Thomas snatched it away._

_"I don't want comfort! I want my husband to be by my side and not in the middle of God knows where risking his life so I can keep my ass comfy! Jemmy look, I'll quit uni and we will both start working an-"_

_"Thomas, you and I both working minimum wage will get us nowhere in life." James sat back down on the couch._

_"But me finishing Uni and you being dead is okay?" Thomas snapped at him._

_"At least you will have a good future and you'll be able to say I was a good husband." James' sounded Sad._

_"James you are and always will be the best husband... please don't leave me." Thomas hugged him his tears felt like hot water burning James' skin._

_"My plane leaves tomorrow at 8 am. Thomas, promise me that when I leave you won't tell anyone you are married, you will be able to live your life to the fullest without having to worry about me."_

" _but James-" James hugged him tightly._

Letting James go the next day was one of the hardest things he had to do. But here he was sitting in a cabinet meeting as the secretary of state 5 years later. Nobody knew about James nor did they know that he was married. 

"The Issue on the table Secretary Hamilton wants to increase the funds of the military and decrease the funds of the government. Secretary Hamilton, you have the floor."

For once Hamilton had a good Idea. What would James say if he was here? What would life be like in it was Thomas who quit uni, not James? Would they still be separated? Would Thomas wake up alone every day or would he wake up in the arms of James, would he be able to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him senseless? 

A singular tear rolled down Thomas' cheek. "Secretary Jefferson? Are you with us son? I've been callin' your name for 5 minutes son. Your response" 

Thomas quickly wiped the tear away. "I agree with Hamil-Hamilton." His voice broke. Everyone's eyes were wide the great secretary Jefferson is crying in the middle of a meeting. "E-e-excuse m-me." Thomas got up and ran out the door and to his office. 

He barely had enough time to slam the door shut when the first sob came he collapsed on the small couch in his office and hugged his knees making himself as small as possible.

James. His Husband, the love of his life, the man who hasn't sent him a letter in over a month, the man who told him that if he doesn't send a letter for two weeks to assume the worse. His James, his husband is dead.

Hamilton and Washington burst through the door. "Jeffershit why did you just ru- are you crying?" Thomas let out another sob. Lafayette walked in. Laf was the only person who knew James, he was a witness at their wedding. "Mon ami what is wrong?" He pulled Thomas in for a hug.

"James. I haven't received a letter from James for over a month." Lafayette stiffened behind Thomas and the hug tightened.

"Lafayette who is this 'James' you are talking about?" Washington asked.

"He is- was my husband," Thomas told them everything about James. How much that one man gave up for him, how much one man loved him that he dropped everything just so he could be happy. 

"James is my world. I don't think I will be able to continue without him." Washington was sitting opposite him, Hamilton sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"Mon ami don't say that, Look how much both you and James gave up to get here. James made you promise to not tell anyone he existed so that if at any moment you decided that you didn't want him he wouldn't stop you, he wanted you to be happy even if it wasn't with him. You promised, so keep that promise." Thomas sniffed and let out a little sob.

"I agree with the French Fry." A deep voice filled the room. Thomas lifted his head from Lafayette's chest. 

James.

James was standing in the doorway of the room a rucksack on his shoulder. He was still in uniform he had a tired smile on his face. James placed the bag down by the door and walked in. Thomas jumped off the couch and into his waiting Arms.

"I'm Home Baby."


	2. Bruises ~Whamilton~

Black eye.

Alexander came to work with a black eye. And a split lip and he appeared to be limping. George stood up from his desk and walked through the glass door that led to the waiting area where Alex's desk stood.

George was always proud to say that he kept a level head in every situation. Well maybe except this one. He walked in as Alexander was turning on his computer. George looked at his hands, the knuckles were not bruised therefor it was not a fight, at least not a fight Alex fought back in.

Alexander spotted him standing in the room he shot up from his chair, his body tensed and Alexander bit his lip to avoid letting out a whimper. Alex was in pain.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir. I broke my phone and I didn't have an alarm-"

"Alexander." George tried to stop him talking.

"-I tried to stay awake all night to make sure I wasn't late but I passed out. I'll stay late sir-"

"Alexander Listen." Alex looked at George but then bowed his head. Alex winced in pain at the movement.

George felt red hot anger. He knew that the feelings he felt for Alexander weren't platonic. Right now all George wanted to do is find the Motherfucker that did this to His Alexander and kick their Ass.

But Alexander wasn't His. He belonged to someone Else. Fuck Charles Lee. Lee asked Alexander out before George got the courage to do so. He wanted Lee to mess up and Alex to become his for three years. But Lee is the perfect boyfriend. George is nothing compared to him, especially since he is ten years Alexander's senior.

"Alex, I'm not mad at you but what happened?" George asked stepping towards Alex, he put his hand on the younger man's cheek. Alex pressed into it closing his eyes appreciating the contact.

"It's my fault I messed up and he gave me what I deserved."

"Who?" George felt the anger start to rise.

"It doesn't matter George." Alex was staring at Georges' lips. George felt a wave of confidence travel over him. He ducked his head down and connected their lips.

 

He wasn't quite sure how they got here but nevermind that. George had two lubed up fingers deep in Alexanders' hole his mouth was connected to Alex' nipple, biting and sucking it drawing a long and deep moan from the younger man. George started pumping and scissoring the two fingers. Alex let out a whine as George let his nipple go, it was red and puffy, he licked it before connecting their mouths again.

He pulled out his fingers and unbuckled his pants. "Baby boy, I don't have a condom." George started leaving small bite marks on Alexanders' neck, the younger man tilted his head back giving George more space to leave marks. "Daddy~ I'm- Oh daddy! More please...- uh oh Daddy, I'm clean."

George turned the other man over and he felt the head bump against the entrance before he slowly pushed in. It was tight and warm and that was almost enough for him to let go. Alex gripped the desk his knuckles turning white. He pushed the rest of his dick in and waited as Alex adjusted to his size. "Daddy, please move."

George pulled out entirely before slamming back into him, Alex clenching around him. The entire room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin and moans as he thrust into Alex. George started pumping the younger man dick until he spiled onto Georges desk. He clenched around George and that was enough for him to spill. George shot his load of cum into Alexanders' ass as the younger man was still laying on the desk his chest covered in his own cum. Both were breathing heavily.

George leaned forward. "You have been such a good boy for daddy haven't you?" Alex gave a quick nod. George pulled out, Alex started to get off the desk but was stopped by Georges hand that was pushing him back down. George got on his knees and opened Alexanders cheeks again. His cum started to drip out, he leaned forward and licked it. Alex cried out from the overstimulation, George ignored him and continued until he was clean from his cum.

George pulled Alex up and connected their mouths together again. He felt Alex groan as he tasted George.

 

They were both cleaned up by the end of the hour. Alex was sitting on Georges lap in the small recliner chair that stood in the corner, Alex was asleep his head on Georges' naked collarbone and George was running his hand in a small circle on Alexanders' back, both men only had enough energy to throw on a pair of boxers and retreat to the corner of the room grabbing a blanket on the way. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Alex's he let sleep take over, even if it was only for a few minutes.

 

When George closed his eyes the sun was starting to set but currently, the room was bright. But it wasn't the sunlight that awoke him. It was someone turning on the light. He tightened his grip on Alexander and turned his head. Charles Lee was stood in the doorway his face red. He walked in and grabbed Alex by the hair and dragged him off george. "You Little Whore! You can't keep your legs closed. I was right when I beat you yesterday, You ARE fucking your boss."

George walked up to Lee and pushed him, he let go of Alexander's hair and fell backwards. Alex quickly jumped up and hid behind George. "You Are the one who did this to Alex?"

George let his feeling go. He punched Lee. Alex called the police. They took Charles away. Alex was safe.

"I love you baby boy."

 


	3. Forbidden Love ~Jeffmads~

It should have never happened in the first place. It was unacceptable for any person to do it. Especially two southern Democratic-Republicans. They were fucked. Thomas saw the flash, and before he could react the person was gone. Someone caught them in the horrifying act, Someone caught the two famous Alpha politicians making out in an abandoned hallway. Worst of all they took a photo. Thomas was packing the remainder of their belongings when he got the horrible text. Someone knew and was threatening them. 

They, at first asked for small sums of money, but with every demand, it grew and grew until they could barely live off the money they had left. They didn't send the money, they couldn't possibly do it. They asked for too much. The following day they received the pictures. 

There were pictures of them in everyday situations. The small stolen kisses between meetings, the hugs they exchanged and there were even pictures of when James went into a rut in the middle of the day and... well... he had Thomas bent over the table where he fucked and Knotted him. There was another text that followed that demanded double the money they didn't have.

They told him they didn't have the money. The person gave them a week to pack up before he released the photos to the press.

The week passed today. James and Thomas opted to drive to work in the same car in case they needed a quick escape. They were right to do so.

It was the first meeting of the day. Hamilton made his point and now it was Jefferson's turn to speak when suddenly the powerpoint changed. It showed the pictures. Everyone was staring at it wide-eyed. Hamilton was speechless (That's a first) he turned to Thomas his mouth opening and closing a couple of times, searching for the right words. The Omega turned to Washington to see his Mate's response. Alpha Washington stood up his face was unreadable. 

James grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. They ran out the door, out the white house and into their car. Thomas started the engine and reversed out of the parking spot. He was driving towards their new home. James and Thomas decided that if they were found out they would start a new life in a new town, in a different state. Most of the things they owned were already down there and two suitcases were in the trunk of the car.

James reached down into the glove compartment and took out a little box, Thomas peered at what he took out. 

_'Omega scent._

_**~** Smell like an omega **~** '_

"James doesn't take that. You'll be ill." James popped out two pills and swallowed them. 

"But we will be free and Happy." He leaned over and Kissed Thomas' cheek. Thomas Tangled their fingers together. 

 

They drove for a few hours before they arrived at the new house. By then The omega scent has kicked in and James now smelled like a one. Thomas stepped out of the car and walked around to open James' door, he threw the house keys in the shorter man's lap and lifted him up. James laughed throwing his arms around the older man's neck and holding on, Thomas kicked the car door closed and locked it. He carried James in and set him down, James still had his arms around Thomas' neck he pulled him down for a kiss. "Welcome to our new Life Tommy."

"Welcome to our new life Jemmy."

"How about we try out our new bed, Love? As your omega I need to keep you... Satisfied." James ran up the stairs closely followed by Thomas.

 

_Tbc...._


	4. A source of Happiness. ~Whamilton & Eliza x Martha~

"Alex I promise you will enjoy it," George said with a smile on his face he had his arms wrapped around Alex, pressing him against his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm not as excited as you are Love, but not everyone likes to spend their 2 year anniversary with their Boyfriends' wife, her girlfriend and the girlfriends' Kid," Alex said pushing himself away from George's chest. and sitting on the other side of the back seat in the car. "Lex, I promise we can meet them and stay away from them for most of the retreat." George took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

The car came to a stop in front of the large house. George let go of his hand and stepped out of the car and rushed to the other side to open the door for Alex. They grabbed their bags and walked into the house.

Inside the living room sat a small woman, who Alex instantly identified as Martha Washington, Georges' wife. She stood up and walked towards them throwing her arms around Alex and pulling him in for a tight hug. "Hello Alex, It's so great to finally meet you. I'm Martha, George has told me so many things about you." She let him go and hugged George. "Liza Sweetheart. George Is here with his boy." 

Two people came into the room a woman was holding a little boy's hand. Alex recognized them instantly. The woman with the deep brown eyes that he would spend hours looking into his own, the brown hair that he used to plait for fun during their late night talks. And that small delicate smile that for many months he was the only person to witness. Then he looked at the little boy with the wild, curly hair and the freckles that covered his cheeks. He hasn't changed much since the last time he saw him he was only 4 then.

Martha walked up to Eliza and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Eliza, Philip this is Georges' boyfriend. Meet Ale-"

"Daddy!" Philip ran to Alex throwing his arms around his neck. Alex dropped the bags he was holding and picked the boy up spinning him around and hugging him tightly. He kissed the boys' forehead and sat him on his left hip. He looked at Eliza. She had tears flowing down her cheeks and was covering her mouth failing to try and stop the sob that overtook her. She moved out of Marthas' grasp and Ran to Alex hugging his chest and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Alex felt tears building in his eyes. "Best of- Wifes and b-best of women." He said his voice cracking in the middle.

"Im sorry Betsy." She pulled away from him. She placed a hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. 

"Alexander you gave me everything not caring about what you will get yourself. I love you."

He pulled her back in hugging her and Philip, "I love you too."

 

George felt his heart break, his face told nothing. He didn't let anyone know.

 

It was five days later that everything changed. Alex and Eliza were sitting outside on a picnic basket, they were sitting next to eachother not quite touching. They were deep in conversation and philip was running around. Eliza lied her head on Alexander's shoulder and he kissed her forhead. 

"I've had enough George. I want to know what they are talking about," Martha walks closer and hid behind the tree, George followed her.

"I'm thinking angelica for a girl and Henry for a boy." Alex said. They were going to name something. Martha looked at George her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "I was thinking Reachel for a girl and James for a boy." Eliza replied.

"We are not naming our child after my father." Martha Jumped out from behind the tree. 

"We trusted you both. I loved You Eliza and you backstabed me with my husbands boyfriend." Martha shouted.

"Alexander, maybe what Thomas said to me was correct. You are just like your mother. A WHORE. You got Eliza pregnant. And you never told me about Philip, are you sure you can be a FUCKING father?" They both jumped up from the blanket. Eliza was holding a small puppy.

"Meet our second child, Well my first." Philip heard the shouting and came running to the group. Alexander picked him up. "You see George, Philip is not my son although he grew up without one so I filled the role in. But you don't care. Why would you? I'm just a whore after all." Alex had tears streaming down his face.

"And don't worry about us back stabbing you. We are close but we don't have an affair. You see Alex and I grew up together. When I became pregnant with Philip everyone turned their backs on me. Except Alex, he stayed and supported me through it. When Philip was four his father came back he tried to attack me but Alex defended me. He ended up in hospital for almost 9 months. I was in the foster care system, they took me away from him. And now we saw eachother again. We wanted to tell you about this at dinner. But we won't be having dinner together today, or ever again." Eliza was crying by the time she finished speaking.

"If you can't trust us, I don't think this will work. We will pack up our stuff and leave. Goodbye." They walked off. 

 

_Tbc....._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this will be a series of one-shots (with the occasional story if I like the Idea) but please can you comment suggestions to what you want to see.


End file.
